Certain fluid filters are supported on a bracket (or other support device), and have a quick-release feature to allow the filter to be quickly and easily removed from such bracket. In a vehicle for example, it can be desirable to have a bracket on an engine, in the engine compartment, or other appropriate support location on the vehicle, and to have quick attachment means for mounting the filter to the bracket, and for removing the filter when it is desirable, for example, to access the filter remotely for repair, or for replacement of a spent element.
The type of attachment (or connection) for such application should be robust and secure, and prevent inadvertent detachment of the filter from the bracket during use. Nevertheless, it should be relatively easy to attach and detach the filter from the bracket when desired. And of course, in general, the connection should also be relatively lightweight, compact, easy to assemble, and cost-effective to manufacture.
It is known to provide a T-slot on the back side of a filter that slides into a slot in a bracket. The filter is basically just slid axially downwards onto the slot for attachment, and slid axially upwards off the bracket for detachment. This can be appropriate when there is sufficient axial space to accomplish this movement, and when the hoses are either long enough or in an appropriate location to allow for this, or can be detached from the element prior to such axial movement. It is also known to provide a bracket with slots and openings, and a mounting piece on the back of the filter that includes posts and a spring clip, and which engages the slots and openings when the filter is slid axially onto the bracket. Once the filter is installed, the spring clip engages the bracket and retains the filter on the bracket until the clip is depressed and the filter can then be axially slid off the bracket. This technique also requires sufficient axial space, requires access to the spring clip on the back of the filter, and has the same issues as described above with respect to the hoses.
While the above described attachment techniques and connections have received some acceptance in the market, it is believed there is a demand in the industry for a connection which does not require such axial movement, that is, requires sliding the filter upwardly and downwardly almost the entire axial length of the filter, before it can be removed from the bracket—which requires significant free space above the filter and which can be disruptive of the attached hoses, as well as to other components such as heater connections and water sensor connections.